


Легенда о детях из славного Гамельна, о крысолове и храбром пастухе Гансе

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019





	Легенда о детях из славного Гамельна, о крысолове и храбром пастухе Гансе

_Видно, был это сам дьявол, потому что завел он их прямо в глубину высокой горы. Но не хватило у него власти, чтобы загубить невинных детей...  
**В стране легенд. Гамельнский крысолов**_

 

  
...Лишь к вечеру крысолов начал понимать, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Едва он отнял флейту от губ, как самый маленький из ребят, белоголовый Петер, подергал его за край зеленого плаща и спросил: ‒ А мы скоро?  
  
‒ Что ‒ скоро? ‒ отозвался крысолов, но в разговор тотчас встрял щуплый и страшно веснушчатый Якоб: ‒ У меня башмак прохудился.  
  
‒ А у меня вообще нет башмаков, ‒ сказала Эльза и вперила в крысолова до того строгий взгляд, будто он лично провинился во всех ее несчастьях. Глаза Эльзы казались то васильковыми, то темно-грозовыми, и лет через пять она, наверное, стала бы первой красавицей Гамельна. ‒ У меня вообще нет ни одного башмака.  
  
«А на меня по весне ревматизм нападает, но я ведь не жалуюсь», ‒ хотел огрызнуться крысолов и осекся, услышав рядом с собой подозрительное сопение. Он резко развернулся на каблуках: маленький Петер стоял в мокрых насквозь штанах. Губы Петера стремительно разъезжались и кривились ‒ похоже, к слезам, а остальные дети, даже суровая Эльза, с одобрением рассмеялись: им явно не хватало нового развлечения, пусть и довольно незатейливого. У Пауля, существа по природе радостного и жизнестойкого, от хохота потек нос, и он с густым хрустом втянул сопли. Тогда захихикал и Петер, а перед крысоловом предательски замелькали разноцветные огоньки, какие бывают от очень жестокой мигрени. Крысы, должно быть, давным-давно переплыли тихую мелкую речку и направлялись в следующий город, гадая между собой, чем заплатили их хозяину на сей раз; от этой мысли сердце крысолова упало. ‒ Господин бродячий крысолов, ‒ взяла его за рукав коренастенькая Гретхен. ‒ А когда мы произнесем наши вечерние молитвы?  
  
Крысолов беспомощно открыл рот и снова захлопнул его, лязгнув длинными клыками. Он, может, и ответил бы наконец насчет молитв, но тут до его слуха донеслась веселая нескладная песня: на лугу в низине молодой пастух собирал крутобоких рыжих коров. На пару мгновений крысолов задумался, а затем легонько ткнул когтистым пальцем в лобик Гретхен: ‒ Всем стоять смирно и не разбредаться, я скоро.  
  
Дохромав до луга, крысолов не слишком уверенно помахал пастуху, а тот с любопытством уставился на незнакомца ‒ с виду вроде бы потрепанного, но в таком чудном охотничьем одеянии, какого простые бродяги, пожалуй, не носили. Коровы замерли и приветливо загудели. ‒ Добрый вечер, ‒ выдохнул крысолов. ‒ Скажите, друг мой, вы христианин?  
  
Пастух, которого звали Гансом, подозрительно насупился: местные старики толковали иногда про еретиков или магометан, но в деревне-то, конечно, никаких магометан сроду не водилось, и Ганс, признаться честно, порой сомневался в их существовании. ‒ Знамо дело, ‒ пробормотал он. ‒ У нас, чай, все христиане-то.  
  
‒ Прекрасно, ‒ крысолов прижал руку к груди. ‒ Уверен, здесь обитают исключительно достойные люди. Ответьте мне, славный пастушок, не хотите ли вы сделаться святым?  
  
‒ Так это! ‒ ошарашенный Ганс поскреб грязноватыми пальцами в затылке. О святых угодниках и мучениках он слыхал немало и чтил их искренне, но уж больно скверно заканчивались почти все истории с ними. ‒ Как-то оно, сударь, не особо...  
  
‒ Никаких мучений, ‒ заверил Ганса крысолов, словно угадав его сомнения. ‒ Только вообразите: богобоязненный юноша силой своей безыскусной веры вызволяет сорок невинных душ из лап нечистого. А?  
  
‒ Нечистого крестное знамение здорово берет, ‒ солидно заметил Ганс. ‒ Сорок?  
  
Крысолов прищурился, покосившись на заросший холмик в отдалении, где Якоб с беззлобным наслаждением лупил Пауля, а Эльза, Гретхен и другие девочки сосредоточенно мастерили себе кукол из пучков травы. ‒ Сорок две.  
  
Опомнился крысолов примерно через четверть часа; по закатной дороге дружно пылило стадо, рядом шлепали дети, Ганс, проникшийся собственным величием, деловито размахивал хворостиной, а малыш Петер сидел на спине у самой большой коровы, и его льняную головку венчал нимб из ослепительных золотых одуванчиков. Когда очертания зверей и людей расплылись под розовато-лиловыми облаками, крысолов сел возле серого валуна, еще сохранившего остатки дневного тепла, достал из кармана куртки флейту и поднес к губам; сперва мелодия звучала робко, нетвердо, однако скоро набрала силу и взмыла ввысь, как ликующий дрозд.


End file.
